For many years poker players throughout the world have participated in casino poker games. Most games to date have had common features such as having two to five betting intervals as additional cards are dealt to the players, each player being required to call all bets or forfeit any chance to win the monetary pot being created by all such bets.
Players can often be extremely aggressive in betting and raising the pot in an attempt to force other players to fold and forfeit their chance to win. Because of this, hostilities frequently arise between players.
Through the years many poker players develop their skills to a high level, causing newcomers to the game to enter a game with extreme caution. Many never summon the courage to enter a live casino poker game at all, though many wistfully desire to do so.
This poker game addresses this problem by requiring only one bet from each player to start the hand, with that single bet allowing every player to play every hand to the end and thereby always being eligible to win any poker pool.
This creates a much more congenial game for all players, making it a much more attractive game for new players, since they can enter a game and relax, knowing they can play on equal terms with any other player at the table.
Unlike existing poker games, any player may play two hands against the others at any time an adjacent seat is vacant. This factor tends to keep the pots bigger and also helps to make the game easier to start and less effort to keep the game going.
Every player entering the casino now has an opportunity to play a live poker game with complete confidence in being able to play as well as anybody, thereby bringing many more casino patrons through the doors of the poker room.
A casino poker game in which two to six players strive to make any of the six predetermined poker hands more quickly than the others. Each player receives an eight card poker hand one card at a time and face up. There are six different primary pools to be won, with each player placing one bet in each pool at the start of the hand. Pools are numbered from one through six.
The first player to make any of the six hands is awarded the primary pool for that hand. If any primary pool remains after all players"" hands are complete, it will be placed in a reserve pool. The reserve pools are numbered to match the primary pools.
The reserve pools can be won by the first player to make the proper hand in succeeding rounds of play. Once a day, 50% of the largest unclaimed reserve pool can be won by the player receiving the highest hand during the preceding 24 hour period.
Any player may place a bet on any adjacent circle if that seat is vacant. That qualifies the player to play two separate hands. Either hand can be used to win any primary and reserve pools.
Any reserve pools are carried over to all succeeding hands until won.